


Alt Ending for No Tomorrow (EXPLICIT)

by Spockzilla



Series: No Tomorrow [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Sex, Baz is a dirty slut, Blow Jobs, Dry humping in the woods, Low-key sock fetish?, M/M, Mirror Sex, Moaning, Moderate dom Simon, Moderate sub Baz, Porn on the sidelines of a plot, Probs PTSD, Seductive butter eating, Simon punishing Baz, Simon teasing Baz, Smut, Spanking, Tummy rubs, a bit of humor, kinda angsty in the middle, more smut, showering, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockzilla/pseuds/Spockzilla
Summary: This is an alternative ending of my groundhog AU called No Tomorrow starting at chapter twelve.If you don’t want to read eleven chapters of that and just want to read this for smut, all you really need to know is the day has been looping for eleven days and Simon has discovered Baz’s feelings for him.In this, Simon seduces Baz and they bang and stuff.





	Alt Ending for No Tomorrow (EXPLICIT)

**ALT DAY TWELVE **

I crash awake to my bittersweet song.

_ If you change your mind, I'm the first in line _  
_ Honey I'm still free _ _  
Take a chance on me_

This song is the best thing that has ever ruined my life.

That twat pushed me down the stairs. I don’t think it was on purpose. I think I just surprised him is all. But, I have unlimited Saturdays, so I’m going to get him back for that.

I know he’s fixing his hair and not looking at me, so I know he won’t be able to tell I woke up, so I pretend to be asleep.

Then I start moaning. First softly. I gently go, “_ mmmmm, _” a few times.

Then I wait a moment and do it louder. I don’t know if he’s watching. He probably is. I’m going to assume he is. So I move my hands slowly to my groin and softly moan, “_ Bazzz. _”

The door slams shut.

I smile to myself then get up and get dressed.

* * *

When I get to breakfast, Penny and Agatha are not in their usual spot. I guess Baz was right, and Penny isn’t going to be back until Sunday.

I sit in their spot facing Baz.

There isn’t any food saved for me, but there’s a butter dish and a spoon. I scoop some butter on it and slowly lick it off. I don’t look at Baz. I just focus on the delicious savory creamy flavor of the butter, taking my time with it. I lick it like it’s sensual ice cream.

I lick my lips then put the spoon in my mouth and glance at Baz. He quickly looks away.

So he was looking at me.

Good.

He excuses himself. He must be going to the woods to hunt now. I’ll let him get a head start while I finish my butter.

* * *

I eventually do go and find him in the woods.

“I thought you gave up following me fifth year,” he says when he sees me.

I take off my my blazer and throw it on the ground and he raises an eyebrow. I take off one shoe, then the other while making heavy eye contact.

When he sees my socks, I swear he blushes, but then snaps, “What the fuck are you doing, Snow?”

I start unbuttoning my shirt slowly. He looks around. I don’t know if he’s looking for help or an explanation. When he looks back at me I’m taking my shirt off and his eyes narrow.

“What the fuck?” he says again, more quietly and more urgently.

I slowly walk towards him. Luckily it’s spring, so it’s a bit grassy. When I get close he starts backing away. He stumbles for a moment but then keeps going back. He eventually backs into a tree. I get really close to him without touching him. I put a hand on the tree next to his head, lean in and smell him. He smells like ceder and bergamot.

“What the fuck?” he whispers.

“Tell me you want this,” I tell him.

“What?” he whispers.

“Say you want this and it’s yours.”

He’s breathing heavily. I can smell the sweet scent of the tea he was drinking. This is the first time I’ve ever seen him at a loss for words. 

“Say it,” I demand.

“I want this,” he says so quiet it’s barely audible.

But I do hear it, so I lean in, yank his tie down so he’s at my level and roughly kiss him.

He’s ridged for a moment, but then puts one hand on the back of my head and the other on my chest. I push my body against him, shoving him against the tree while I shove my tongue in his mouth.

I know he could easily shove me off of him, but he just lets me push into him.

I thrust against him and he moans. I wanna see if he’ll do it again so I thrust into him again. He moans a low guttural moan into my mouth. It’s intoxicating.

I feel him getting hard. I’m getting hard too. I keep grinding into Baz and I break the kiss to whisper, “you like that?” in his ear.

He doesn’t answer so I stop and give him a powerful thrust, then ask again more harshly, “_ Do you like that? _”

“Yes,” he whispers.

“Louder,” I demand and lick the side of his face.

“Yes,” he says a little louder.

“Louder,” I say and give him another thrust.

_ Oh god. _ I feel our cocks rub together through our trousers and it feels amazing. He must feel it too because his fangs pop out and he desperately shouts, “yes!”

Great snakes! I didn’t know what happened when he’s turned on. I would have never imagined this, but it’s incredibly sexy.

For a moment he looks panicked about me seeing them, but then I whisper, “good boy,” I grab him by the shoulders and shove him to the ground then get on top of him. I grab his hands, interlacing our fingers, and hold them over his head. I start thrusting against him feeling my hardness against his, and kiss him again. Not deeply so I don’t get nicked on a fang.

His moans vibrate in my mouth making me impossibly hard.

I take his lower lip between my teeth, biting it softly. He whimpers and it makes my cock twitch.

I bite his neck, then he says, “stop,” while panting. I do.

I put my knees next to his hips and sit myself up on his lap and look down at him. If I didn’t know better I’d say he looks a little self-conscious. His fangs retacted. I furrow my brow feeling a bit worried.

“I-,” he says hesitantly. “I don’t like being bitten on the neck.”

Shit. I don’t know how he became a vampire, but I’m guessing it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

I lean down and kiss the spot I had bitten. He hums with approval so I keep kissing.

When I hear footsteps, I roll off of him. Agatha appears.

She looks at us puzzled. “Are you two fighting again?”

“Yes,” Baz and I say at the same time.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” she asks.

“Umm. Well. Uhh. The fight made me hot…”

After a moment Baz and I bust up laughing.

Agatha looks confused then her eyes widen.

“But you’re not even gay,” she says.

“I am gayer than the 1890s,” Baz says, trying to suppress giggles. I don’t even get it, but love it when he giggles.

Agatha looks completely lost. “But, you’re always flirting with me.”

Baz shrugs, smiling like a dickhead.

Agatha looks confused and hurt. She looks like she’s about to say something but then runs away.

I would run after her, but the day is going to reset and she won’t remember.

I do hit Baz though. Not too hard. “Why did you flirt with her if you’re gay?”

“To get to you,” he says.

I don’t know if I’m flattered or pissed at him for playing with her feelings like that. Either way, I’m going to make him pay.

I roll onto my side and put my hand on Baz’s crotch, squeezing and growl, “you’ve been a very bad boy,” in his ear.

Baz gasps and looks at me with pleading eyes. I feel his erection pulse in my hand.

I let go, get up and walk to my clothes.

“Please,” Baz pleads. It makes me smile.

As I put on my shoes, I say, “come on. We’re going back to our room.” Baz looks like his heart skipped several beats.

* * *  
When we’re back in the room, our clothes are covered in dirt. Baz has some dirt on his face and a twig in his hair. I don’t think he’s aware of this.

I take off my shoes and socks. Baz does the same.

I take off my blazer throw it on the floor, then take off Baz’s blazer and throw it next to mine. He lets me and just watches me with a stoic look on his face with a hint of anxiousness. I think he’s excited.

I slowly start unbuttoning his shirt, and after two buttons, I look at him for approval to continue. He takes his tie off without breaking eye contact so I take that as approval and finish unbuttoning his shirt and take it off. He unbuttons my shirt in an instant and throws it into the rest of the pile of dirty clothes.

I grab him by a belt loop on his trousers and drag him into the bathroom. He shuts the door behind us.

“What are we doing?” he asks.

“You’re a dirty boy and need a shower,” I say.

Baz goes pink and gulps.

“Take off your trousers,” I tell him. He does.

I turn on the water so it can warm up.

Baz looks at me wearing nothing but his pants. He’s so fucking hot. Muscular thighs cut from marble but not overly muscular. He’s not ripped but he has a hint of abs and it’s so sexy. I rub them and he closes his eyes and hums. I think he really enjoys this.

I look down and see he’s still hard as a rock.

I slide my hand down and start rubbing his cock through his pants with the palm of my hand. His breath hitches and he puts a hand on the counter to brace himself. I keep rubbing firmly, watching his face. His face sure as hell isn’t stoic anymore. His jaw is hanging open with his fangs on full display and his breathing is getting shallow.

I keep going and I start hearing some of those guttural moans I’m so fond of. Soon he’s panting and he says, “Snow.”

I stop. I don’t know if he was warning me that he was going to cum or just moaning my name, but I say, “Call me Simon.”

“Simon, please,” he says in a desperate whisper.

“Take off my trousers,” I tell him. He does. He unbuckles, unbuttons and unzips my trousers and pulls them down, and I step out of them. Now we’re both standing in the bathroom in nothing but our pants.

I’m a little nervous. I’ve never done any of this before. But if I fuck up the only one who’ll remember is me.

I put my hand on the back of Baz’s head and grip his hair, and use it to pull his face to mine and kiss him. When he retracts his fangs, I deepen the kiss he melts into me and kisses back. (I guess he can retract the fangs when he needs to.) He puts his hands on my hips, pulling me against him.

When I feel him grind against me I firmly shove him so he’s bent over the bathroom counter. Some bottles get knocked over in the process and now litter the floor.

I open a drawer and take out a jar of Baz’s coconut oil. I take my left hand off his back to open the jar and he stays bent over. He’s such a good boy.

I scoop some of the oil on my finger and slowly pull down Baz’s pants, revealing his flawless arse, with the other hand.

“Ready?” I ask.

Baz looks at me in the mirror and says, “I’m bent over a counter harder than a diamond. What do you think?”

I smile and say, “I think it sounds like you’re not.” I’m not going to let him sass me right now. He gets to antagonize me any other time he wants. Just not during this.

Baz frowns.

“Are you ready?” I ask again.

He rolls his eyes and says, “yes.”

I spank him hard with my left hand and his whole body reacts. I see his face turn red in the mirror.

I rub the spot I hit and softly say, “no eye rolling.”

“One more time,” I say. “Are you ready?”

Baz nods.

I spank him hard again. It makes him moan. I rub the spot softly. “I didn’t hear a yes,” I tell him.

“Yes, Snow. I’m ready,” he practically moans.

I spank him hard again. The slap is loud and makes him groan. “I told you to call me Simon.”

“I’m ready, Simon.”

That’s all I needed to hear. I use my lubricated finger to circle his entrance and then gently push in. I slowly work it in and out, loosening him up.

I slowly add in another finger and his moans become more sultry. After working them in and out for a few moments, I start wiggling my fingers, poking at his inner walls. I know I hit the sweet spot when Baz moans a few octaves higher than normal as his fangs make a reappearance.

I keep rubbing the spot and it drives him wild. He’s groaning and wiggling and I have to use my other hand to hold him still.

When his constant bucking gets to be too much I slap his once porcelain (now pinkish) arse and say, “hold still!” He does.

I slowly work in a third finger and I can see him bite his lip in the mirror. When I rub the spot again _ he squeals _ . I feel all the blood rush to my face and cock. It’s so hot seeing him like this. Doing what I tell him and loving it.

“How does that feel?” I ask.

“Ethereal,” he gasps.

I withdraw my fingers and he whines. I kiss his back and neck as I shush him.

I take off my pants and rub coconut oil all over my cock then line it up with Baz’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” I ask him softly.

“Yes,” he whines.

I slowly push in and him and I moan in tandem.

I bottom out in him with my chest pressed against his back. I don’t know how he’s so cold. I’m overheating. His skin feels amazing against mine.

When I pull out a bit Baz whines. Then when I slam back in we both cry out in pleasure. I’ve never felt something this amazing before.

Seeing him moan with his fangs out in the mirror is driving me crazy. The sight alone could get me off for the rest of my life.

I slowly pull out of him again. He tries to push himself back onto me, but I hold his hips in place. In the reflection I can see his eyes are closed but his face is pouting.

Baz has been wanting this for years. The amount of missed opportunities is staggering. Baz has a lot to atone for.

I shove back into him and he bellows out a moan, “_ ohhhhh! _ ” My eyes flutter.

When I pull out again Baz tries to push back again, so I spank him and hold him still. “Stop squirming,” I tell him.

“Fuck me,” Baz whines. I do.

I shove into him extra hard, grip his hair in my fist and shove his face in the mirror. “You’re such a dirty slut,” I tell him.

His eyes are still closed, so I say, “Look at yourself.” He does. “You’re filthy,” I tell him, referring to the dirt on his face and in his hair. “A filthy slut that’s been wanting to get fucked for years.”

I expect him to be confused about how I know this, but instead he just yell out, “Crowley, I am! Fuck me, Simon! Pleeease!”

Hearing him say stuff like that sounds wrong but also so incredibly right.

I smile devilishly at myself, then give him what he wants. I start rhythmic thrusting in and out.

We both stare at each other in the mirror while I pound into him again and again. Each time one of us moans the other’s eyes light up like we just can’t get enough of each other.

I take a break from looking at him to kiss his neck and shoulders. I suck on a spot on his neck, then ask, “is this okay?”

“Yes,” he breathes. So I keep sucking. I’ve never made a hickey before and now seems like a good time to do it.

When I realize I’m about to cum, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. Do I warn him? Do I ask? Do I just do it? I’ve never done this before.

Baz must sense what I’m thinking, because he moans, “cum inside me, you indecisive nightmare!”

That sets me off. I hug his body tightly and feel my eyes roll back as I cum. Waves of ecstasy ripple through me as I empty out inside him. I moan so loud I’m pretty sure people at the pitch could hear me.

After a few moments I catch my breath and pull out.

I slap his ass vengefully. It surprises him and he yelps.

I liked what just happened. I liked it _ a lot _. But he’s not allowed to talk to me like that during this.

“How many letters are in the word ‘nightmare?’” I ask.

“You can’t count?” he asks.

I strike his ass again. “If you want to cum, you’re going to have to answer my questions.”

Baz think on it for a moment, and I spank him again. “You’re going to have to answer them quickly.”

“Nine,” he says.

“I’m going to spank you nine times,” I tell him. “Once for every letter. After each spank, I want you to tell me the letter until we finish spelling it. Understand?”

He nods.

I spank him again. The spot is becoming very pink. “I didn’t hear a yes.”

“Yes, I understand,” he says.

“Good,” I say, and give him a soft spank.

“N,” he says.

I rub his arse softly for a good thirty seconds then give it a quick and hard slap. It makes him jump.

“I.”

I spank him again and he whimpers.

“G.”

He’s whimpering, but I can see his fangs poke out through his smile in the mirror. If I thought there was a chance he wasn’t into this I’d stop. But he’s definitely loving this.

I slap his arse even harder. I don’t want to push him too far, but I’m curious how far I could push him.

“H.”

I quickly give him another hard spank like the one before and he gasps.

“T.”

His arse is almost turning reddish. I caress it. “You’re doing so good. Almost done.” He glares at me so I gave him a third extra hard spank and his eyes flutter.

“M,” he says almost too late.

I wait a moment then give him a softer spank. He looks a little disappointed.

“A.”

I want to make these last two count. I rub soft circles on the cheek I’ve been hitting for a moment, then remove my hand. I do nothing. I just wait. When he finally opens his eyes to look at me in the mirror I strike him hard and he jumps again.

“R!”

Since this is the last one I do it even harder. I slap it as hard as I think I can without hurting him. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and moans.

For a moment I’m worried I gone to far. But then he says it.

“E.”

“Turn around,” I tell him.

He does, and he’s right. He is harder than a diamond.

I drop to my knees and look up at him. His face is flushed.

It’s hard to look away because I love the face he’s making. He’s so in the moment. He looks like he on the edge already, which isn’t a surprise. But I look away to start kissing up his thigh. I start above the knee and work my way higher and higher, stopping here and there to suck on a spot.

When I work my way up to his cock, I kiss that too. I feel it pulse against my lips and precum dribbles out. I lick it off then suck on the tip. Baz lets out a desperate moan.

I give it one last kiss then slide his cock into my mouth. I try my hardest to take it all in but I can't manage to do it. There's a couple centimeters left that I wrap my hand around.

I press my lips around it and begin to suck. I bob my head back and fourth, using my tongue to add pressure while using my hand to work the part I can’t reach.

With my free hand I reach up and rub soft circles over his abs.

Baz’s breathing quickly becomes labored and he moans with each breath as he runs his fingers through my hair. It feels nice.

“Simon, I- I’m going to cum,” he warns me and tries to push me off.

I grip his hips hard and move my head faster. After all he’s let me do to him, this is the least I can do.

I suck has hard as I can while using my tongue to wiggle against the tip. Then he cums in my mouth. I swallow it all.

I keep my mouth over it for a moment, to make sure it’s nice and clean, before I slide it out of my mouth.

I kiss my way up him until I’m standing and see his fangs are gone again. (It’s fascinating how they can just appear and disappear. Where do they come from?) Then he hugs me. I hug back. I never thought I would get a hug from Baz Pitch. It’s so comforting. We melt into each other's arms. I nuzzle into his neck and he pets my head and I think he’s playing with my curls.

By now the room has gotten so steamy, we can’t see anything in the mirror. I lead him into the shower.

I put him under the stream first. He has the most dirt on him.

I turn him away from me. (I’m still surprised he lets me do stuff like that now). I try to get the twig out of his hair and he hisses at me.

“Sorry,” I say, and get out some conditioner. I put a generous amount on my hands and work it into his hair. I gently untangle the twig and it comes out.

I get out some of Baz’s posh body wash and start rubbing it all over him. His skin is so smooth and slippery. It’s flawless. I make sure to get all the dirt left on him, then I just get distracted rubbing his chest and stomach.

When all the soap is washed off, Baz steps out of the shower. Did I do something wrong?

A few seconds later he comes back with a bottle of mouthwash and says, “rinse and spit.” I do. Then he gently takes my chin and angles his head a little to the side and kisses me deeply. When his tongue enters my mouth it gently explores. It feels a lot more pleasant than I thought something like that would.

I do the same to his mouth. This is so much different from the rough kisses from before. Both of our hands are on the others back, holding us against each other. These are the kind of kisses that make you feel loved. Not that I’ve had that before. Maybe it’s unique to Baz.

After a few blissful minutes of this, he says, “my fingers are pruning,” and get out of the shower. After a moment I hear the bathroom door open and close.

I quickly wash up, getting whatever dirt might be on me then step out and grab a towel. I dry myself off tie the towel around my waist and leave the bathroom.

Baz is sitting on his bed in a fresh pair of pants.

All that has made me starved. I want to go to lunch but I don’t want to leave Baz for a second.

“I know this could be awkward, but do you want to go to lunch with me?” I ask.

“I’m not hungry.”

“You could still join me.”

“After seeing what you did to that butter this morning, I’d be happy to never see you eat again,” he drawls.

I frown. I didn’t think he’d still be such a git now that we are whatever we are. Boyfriends I guess. But then again, I shouldn’t expect him to completely change who he is just because of that.

“Okay. I’m just going to pop into the dining hall real quick,” I tell him, putting on clean clothes.

Once I have my clothes on, I promise, “I’ll be back soon,” and leave.

* * *

When I get near the doors of the dining hall Philippa Stainton runs up to me, saying, “hiya, Simon!”

“Hey, Philippa,” I say and smile at her.

“Do you want to go to the game tonight?” she asks me,

“As much as I’d love to go, I have a date tonight,” I tell her.

She looks disappointed, which is magnitudes better than the previous times I’ve had this conversation.

I smile at her and say, “Someday you’ll find someone special who really appreciates you.”

She doesn’t seem to know how to react to what I said, so I just say bye to her and continue to lunch.

When I get there, I pile roast beef on my plate. I don’t bother with anything else. I want to get back to Baz.

I sit down alone, shoveling meat in my mouth as fast as I can. Even though I’m going fast, it takes me a while. All I’ve eaten today is butter. (And cum). I would worry that I look feral, but no one is going to remember this. And even if they did, I don’t really care. The only thing I have on my mind is getting back to Baz.

As soon as I’m done I put my plate away and run back to the room.

* * *

When I get back to the room, I see Baz in his football kit, tying his football boots.

“Baz,” I say. “Don’t go today. Stay here with me.”

“This isn’t practice. This is a game. I have to go,” he says sounding annoyed.

“The game doesn’t matter,” I quickly say.

“Of course it matters. Just because you’ve claimed me as your fuckboy doesn’t mean I’m going to stop living my life just to please you,” he says bitterly.

I rake at my hair. “That’s not what I meant.”

He walks past me towards the door and I yell, “wait!”

He turns around. “Snow, just because you figured out I have feelings for you doesn't mean I’m going to do whatever you want whenever you want.”

“It’s not like that,” I say.

“What is it like?”

“We’re in a time loop. The game doesn’t matter because the day is going to reset,” I admit.

“Rubbish,” he says.

  
“Your favorite song is Rebel Rebel. Your mom used to call you little puff. How do you think I figured out you liked me?”

His face goes white. And that’s saying a lot considering it’s already white as a ghost.

“So you just use me everyday because you discovered my feelings?” he says, voice raising

“No, no, no. This is the first time,” I explain.

“You didn’t stop to think I’d want to remember my first time?”

I feel like he reached into my chest and squeezed my heart until it popped. I feel ill. I feel like I might vomit. I feel tears well up then they begin streaming down my face.

Baz looks surprised.

“I didn’t think,” I admit trying not to sob. “I just realized I love you, and I thought you’d want that. I’m so sorry.”

“What?”

“I didn’t think,” I repeat.

“No, after that.”

“I realized I love you?”

He walks up to me menacingly. Maybe the anathema won’t throw him out if I want him to hit me. It didn’t seem to mind the spanking earlier.

I brace for impact, but he gently takes my hand.

“I never thought you could or would love me,” he says quietly.

“Me neither,” I say and squeeze his hand. He squeezes back.

“I did want it,” he says and hugs me tight. “Desperately.”

I hug back. I don’t know what to say.

He kisses my forehead and says, “I don’t regret anything. I just wish I’d be able to remember.”

“I promise I’ll tell you everything when this is over,” I mumble into his shoulder.

“No,” he says. “Just do it the same exact way. I won’t even know the difference.”

“You liked it that much?” I ask.

“I loved it. It was perfect. It was like every fantasy I’ve ever had come true before I had time to overthink it and ruin it.”

I sigh, feeling so relieved.

“Although, I have a few tips,” he says and breaks the hug. He walks to his bed and sits down.

“Like what?” I ask as he takes off his football boots.

He lays down, and I make him scoot over so I can lay down with him.

He grabs my hand, interlacing our fingers and says, “For one, the butter licking was the most sexually confusing thing I’ve ever witnessed. That’s saying a lot because once I saw you get kicked in the bollocks by a football and you moaned and held your groin for five minutes.”

Fuck. I forgot about that. Merlin, I hate footballs. But I can’t help but chuckle.

“Also,” he says, “I don’t like being bitten on the neck.”

I lift his hand to my face and kiss it.

“But,” he continues. “I wouldn’t mind being bitten elsewhere.”

“Like where?”

“Crowly,” he laughs. “I don’t know. Legs, arms, shoulders?”

“How about on the thigh?” I ask.

He’s quiet for a moment, then says, “that sounds okay.”

I roll over on top of him and kiss him. Then I inch my way down until my head is between his legs. My legs are dangling off the bed. I push up the leg of his shorts and give his thigh a test bite.

“Like this?” I ask.

“Harder.”

I bite harder, then alternate between biting and sucking. His breath hitches.

“Like this?” I ask.

“Definitely,” he gasps.

I see him get hard in his shorts. I’m getting hard too. I give the spot a kiss then climb back on top of him and give him a kiss.

“Get off of me,” he says.

I quickly do.

I’m terrified I’ve done something wrong, then he says, “take off your clothes.” I do.

When he starts undressing, I say, “leave the football shirt on.”

He raises an eyebrow and I smile back and say, “the socks too.”

“Same goes for you,” he tells me.

I get completely undressed aside from my socks and Baz takes off his shorts, pants and shinguards out from the socks.

Baz goes into the bathroom and comes out with the jar of coconut oil and says, “get on the bed.”

When I get on the bed he tells me to sit in the middle and spread my legs, then he gets on the bed facing me. He tells me to scoot closer and he puts his legs over mine and with his knees bent at my sides, his feet are behind my back. We inch closer until the backs of our thighs are touching and our cocks are pressed against each other. Even though this is a bit of an awkward position, touching him like this feels so right.

I rub the socks around his calves. Merlin, his football kit is sexy. Every time I’ve seen him in it, it had given me a weird feeling I couldn’t place. Apparently it was arousal.

And now seeing him like this and feeling him like this. It’s blissful.

Baz dips his fingers into the jar of coconut oil. When he pulls them out a stream of creamy oil drips off his fingers back into the jar. He rubs it in his hands then wraps both hands around our cocks. His fangs pop out and I gasp. This is the first time he’s touched me there, and his grip is perfect.

He begins moving his hands up and down and I tilt my head back and moan. He knows exactly how much pressure to apply and where to apply it. He’s even doing it at the perfect speed. Merlin, he is perfect.

I start rubbing his legs feeling his sexy footballer socks and moaning his name repeatedly.

It feels so good I can barely focus on anything. All I can think is _ Bazzzz Bazzz Bazzz _ through haze of pleasure I’m in. This might be better than scones.

He starts going faster and both our breathing becomes more shallow. My toes start to curl.

“Simon, I think I’m going to-”

“Me too.”

Then we cum together. Euphoria pulses through me as we spurt all over each other. It’s a terrible mess (Baz’s football shirt is covered) but it feels too good to be bothered by it.

We both lay back between each others legs, catching our breaths. I put an arm under Baz’s leg then hug it and snuggle it, nuzzling my cheek against it. It makes him laugh and I kiss his shin.

“I think we’re going to need another shower,” Baz says.

“I like showing with you.”

“Yes. I could get used to you washing me on a daily basis,” he says.

I give him a light kick in the head. More like a tap. “You didn’t even return the favor. You just left.”

He’s quiet for a moment then says, “it just occurred to me that all of this probably meant more to me than it did to you.”

I kiss his leg again. “Nothing could mean more to me than you.”

“Scoot back a bit,” he tells me. I do, then he says, “further.” I do.

He takes my foot in his hand and starts kneading the arch. It feels fantastic. No one has ever done that for me before. I feel more relaxed right now than ever before. Today is full of firsts.

I take his foot to do the same and he kicks me in the ribs.

“Oi!” I say.

“I’m ticklish. Don’t touch my feet,” he says. I smile at the thought of him being ticklish. I settle for petting his legs while he rubs my feet.

Eventually we do make it into the shower again. I wash him like last time, and he washes me. He spends a gratuitous amount of time rubbing my chest.

When we get out of the shower it’s already dark. Today went by so fast. We put on our pants and pajama bottoms and turn off the lights. We both get into my bed. Baz’s bedding needs to be washed. Luckily the day is resetting, otherwise we’d have a lot of laundry to do tomorrow.

While we’re in bed snuggling, with his head on my chest, I tell him about our first kiss. For a moment he gets excited and wants to recreate it but then he says, “I’ll save it for Sunday.”

“I’ll focus on ending this loop from now on,” I promise him. “I want you to be able to remember all our time together.”

“You better, Snow.”

“Call me Simon.”

“You better, Simon,” he says softly.

I kiss him on the head and we easily drift asleep.

**ALT SUNDAY**

I slowly wake up. When I open my eyes, the room is filled with sunlight.

I look down and see Baz in my arms.

There’s no music!

“Baz!” I say, and shake him.

“Fuck off.”

“_ Baz! Wake up, _ ” I say and shake him more.

He bolts upright and looks at me wide eyed. “I remember yesterday.”

“BAZ! IT’S SUNDAY!” I yell.

He rolls over on top of me and gives me a snog. I hold him in my arms, feeling ecstatic.

After a moment he rolls off and asks, “was yesterday really our first time?”

“Yes, it really was,” I say and kiss him on the cheek.

“Why is it Sunday though? What broke the loop?”

“A few days ago you said the loop could be broken by some sort of romantic conquest. So, maybe us shagging did the trick,” I say.

Baz rolls his eyes and says, “or it could have been you telling me you love me.”

“Right. Or that,” I say and give him another kiss on the cheek.

“Oh fuck,” I say. “Agatha… I don’t even know how to explain yesterday in the woods to her…”

“Agatha? Crowley, I missed a football match! How am I supposed to explain that?”

“You could say that you were sick,” I offer.

“Lovesick, maybe.”

“When did you become such a dork?” I ask him.

“You must be rubbing off on me.”

“I’m about to rub off on you,” I say smiling slyly, then roll on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Thank you to Harry, Ari and Caden for helping. 
> 
> 2.) Don’t use coconut oil with a condom. It ruins the latex. 
> 
> 3.) Always use a condom. 
> 
> 4.) I do accept constructive criticism. 
> 
> 5.) I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for the real ending.
> 
> 6.) Word count totally intentional.


End file.
